


Trust Me, I Don't Love You - Book One

by BlamIsTheBest



Series: Trust Me, I Don't Love You [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Coming Out, Drag Queens, Embarrassment, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mommy Issues, Peach Juice, Sexuality, Singing, Teddy Bears, boys dressing as girls, nerdy Blaine Anderson, oblivious finn hudson, warm milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamIsTheBest/pseuds/BlamIsTheBest
Summary: "So, everyone. I have an idea for our next assignment. Boys, you have to do songs sung by girls. Girls, you have to sing songs sung by boys."AT JESSE'S HOUSE THAT NIGHT ~~~~"I say we do Katy Perry and wear dresses," Jesse announced."I'm not doing that.""Finn, I'm gonna do it anyway.""Well, if you're doing it, I guess I have to."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Finn Hudson/Jesse St. James, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Trust Me, I Don't Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149119
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok, we can all meet at Jesse's house tonight, to discuss ideas!" Artie told the rest of the boys.

"Yeah, I have a great idea," Jesse announced proudly.

It was 7 pm when everyone finally arrived at Jesse's house because no one knew where it was. Everyone made their way into Jesse's room, which was the entire attic. There was a lot of room for them all to grab chairs or one of the many beanbags that he had. It looked a lot like Kurt's room, with the white walls and silver decor. The only difference was that it was bigger and there was actually a karaoke stand in one corner. There was a lot of space for practising if you cleared away all of the unnecessary pieces of furniture. Everyone was sat in a circle when the room fell into silence.

"I say we do Katy Perry and wear dresses," Jesse announced.

"I'm not doing that."

"Finn, I'm gonna do it anyway."

"Well, if you're doing it, I guess I have to."

"Is everyone else Ok with the idea?"

"Do you even have dresses?" Puck asked.

"Yes, enough for all of you to wear."

"Wait, what?"

"You wear dresses, Jesse?"

"Yeah, I wear dresses all of the time," Jesse said sarcastically.

"Oh, ok," Finn told him.

"Of course I don't wear dresses! But I happen to have some dresses from when Vocal Adrenalin did California Gurls. I'm sure they would fit you all. You'll be surprised how muscular some of the girls are."

"Should we, y'know, try them on?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Jesse walked over to js giant closet and went inside. After about 10 minutes, he emerged with 3 short, white dresses, with various candy and one ice cream cone stuck to them, 3 tight, short, white dresses with colourful candy dots on, 1 short, pink, purple and white dress with a red, sequined heart on the front and 1 blue bikini with cakes on the bra. All of the boys looked mortified. He carefully placed them onto the floor, before going back into the closet. After another 5 minutes, he came out carrying 8 plastic bags. There were 3 pastel purple wigs, 3 vibrant blue wigs, 1 curly black wig and 1 curly pink wig. He placed those next to the dresses, before disappearing into the closet again. After another 5 minutes of rustling about, he came back out with 3 pairs of blue heels, 3 pairs of purple heels, 1 pair of black heels and 1 pair of pink heels. He also bought accompanying headbands.

"Ok, boys. Pick a dress, a wig, some heels and a headband. You can go in the closet one at a time."

Blaine was the first to go over to the pile, picking out the pink, purple and white dress, the black wig and heels and a melted ice cream headband. He went into the closet, and after 5 minutes, he emerged, looking slightly embarrassed, but also a bit proud.

"Honey, you look so good!" Kurt told him.

Kurt was the next person to pick a dress. He got one of the white, candy-covered dresses, a vibrant blue wig, some blue heels and a blue heart headband. He went into the closet and after 10 minutes, he emerged, needing help with the zipper. 

Mike also chose the white dress. Puck chose the tight one. Sam chose the white one. Artie got stuck with the tight one. Finn also chose the tight one because he didn't want to wear the bikini. Jesse wasn't surprised when he found that he would have to wear the bikini. Luckily, even Shelby thought that a proper bikini was too showing for the girls, so it was only a bra and some blue, sequined shorts. When everyone was in the outfits, Jesse went over to karaoke machine and put California Gurls on. 

They spent the rest of the night practising since Jesse's parents weren't home. They managed to get to sleep at 2 am, making sure to get some beauty sleep before their performance the next day. 


	2. Chapter 2

The only people who didn't sleep at all were Finn and Jesse. The two friends, or acquaintances, hadn't had a great past. After Jesse had taken Rachel away from Finn, they had become opposites. They were constantly fighting for solos. And if they weren't fighting for solos, they were fighting for Rachel's attention. Jesse didn't even know why he got himself into the fights, because it wasn't like he felt anything for Rachel. He was only pretending to love her for Shelby. He had to admit that she was a great singer, and he would love to have her as a friend, but nothing more. He had actually come to terms with his sexuality after kissing Rachel for the first time, and he was grateful for that. But he didn't know why he didn't just tell Shelby that he couldn't do it. That he couldn't lie about himself to everyone he loved. 

But he kept up the charade. He was happy that she hadn't wanted to have sex with him because that would have been problematic. He had broken up with her, after telling her that Shelby was her mom. However, he had decided to stay at McKinley high instead of going back to Carmel. Carmel had been intense, and he was worried that he would feel like an outsider again if he went back, so he decided that he wouldn't move. He knew that not many people liked him at McKinley, but he knew that, if he were to ever come out, he wouldn't be bullied there. Especially after Karofsky had been expelled, and Kurt moved. Now that Kurt was back, and had bought Blaine along with him, the gay community in McKinley was growing, albeit, very slowly. Well, in 3 months, they had gone from having one gay kid to having 3. And Jesse had a feeling that another member of the team would be joining the gay dudes of McKinley high. When he was in glee, one week before the sleepover, he had seen Sam, who seemed to be the straightest kid there, obviously ogling Blaine. He might not have known that he was doing it, but he was, and he was lucky that Kurt didn't notice. 

Jesse decided that it would be a good idea to make friends with Finn. He didn't know if it would work, but Finn was a cool guy and it's obvious why Rachel would like him. He's tall, handsome, a football player, and he can sing really well. _Whoah! Why are you talking about your ex-girlfriend's soon-to-be boyfriend like that?_

Jesse sat up and went over to where Finn was sitting, in a bean bag.

"Finn, do you wanna go downstairs and get a drink or something? I'm gonna get myself some milk. You can come with me, and I'll show you where everything is."

"Ok, but will you, like, stay down there with me? I can't sleep. Never can in places that aren't my own home. We could watch TV or something."

"Yeah, sounds good. I can't sleep either. This is a secret, but I normally sleep with my old teddy, but it seems pathetic and embarrassing when other people are around."

The pair made it down the two flights of stairs, before making it into the kitchen and turning the light on. Jesse got two glasses down from the cupboard and filled one with milk, before putting it in the microwave to warm it up. 

"What do you want to drink, Finn?"

"Do you have juice?"

"Orange, apple, peach or mango?"

"Um, peach please."

"M'kay."

Jesse poured out some of his mom's peach juice into the other glass, before adding a few ice cubes and a block of peach. He knew that was what his mom always put in her own peach juice, along with vodka, but he ignored that part. He grabbed his milk and made his way over to the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He wasn't really paying attention to the TV, so he didn't care what was on. 

"Hey, Finn. I just wanna apologise. I know I put Rachel and you though some shit, and it was stupid of me to do it. I'm really gullible and Shelby told me to do it all so that she could meet her daughter. I feel so guilty for it all, and I know that you and Rachel were meant for each other."

"I get what you were doing. If Mr Schue asked me to do something like that so he could meet his daughter, I know I would. And, Rachel rejected me, when I asked her if she wanted to go on a date. Seems like her relationship with you made her realise how shitty boys really are, so she's going out with Quinn now."

"I did not see that one coming. I guess you need a rubbish relationship for you to both to realise you're gay as heck."

"Both?"

"Um, please don't tell anyone! I haven't told anyone about it."

"I won't."

Jesse yawned, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Y'know, you can go and get your teddy and sleep down here if you wanna. I'll stay, so I can wake you up, or hide the teddy if anyone comes down."

"Thanks, Finn."

Jesse slowly walked back up the stairs, grabbed his teddy from under his pillow, and walked back down. He laid down on the couch and shut his eyes.

"Sleep tight, Jess."

"I like the nickname."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jess, wake up."

Jesse had changed positions a lot in the night. Finn had been sat right at the end of the couch to give him room, but the couch was quite short, more of a love seat, and Jesse is quite tall. With all of the wriggling about that he did through the night, he had ended up almost sprawled across Finn's lap. Finn had been stuck with his old enemy on his lap for 3 hours, so he decided to wake him up when Finn would normally. He was sure that none of the others were up yet, but it wouldn't hurt to have breakfast before everyone else. 

Jesse woke up to Finn shaking his shoulder and whispering for him to wake up. It took him a minute to remember why they were in the lounge instead of his room, but then he remembered the conversation. He yawned, which alerted Finn that he was awake.

"Hey, Finn. What time is it?"

"5:30"

"Is anyone else up yet?"

"Not that I know of, but I thought that we should cook everyone breakfast. It'll give them all energy for the performance."

"Ok. I have eggs, bacon and stuff to make french toast. I guess we should start making food."

Jesse got up from his spot, uncovering himself from the blanket that he hadn't remembered putting there. He still felt tired, because he had only had 3 hours of sleep when he normally gets about 9. 

When Jesse got up, Finn realised just how handsome he was. _No wonder Rachel liked him._ His pants were obviously too big for him, despite being quite tall and muscular. They were only being held up by the roundness of his ass, which looked perfect. His t-shirt was riding up a bit because he had just woken up. It showed a bit of the lean muscle of his stomach. His hair, which was quite long, was all ruffled from all of his movement in the night. It definitely wasn't as tame as it was in the day. And, to top off his look, he was holding the old, slightly worn out teddy to his chest. As he walked into the kitchen, his hips swayed, showing off his ass, right towards Finn's eager eyes. _What the hell am I thinking? He's a guy! And he literally just dated the girl you love! Well, you think you love. Maybe not after this. Is it legal for anyone's ass to look that good in JUST pyjama pants?_

"Finn, you coming? Or are you just gonna stare into the distance all day?"

"Sorry, Jess. I was just thinking." _About your juicy, plump ass._

"We should probably make breakfast before dinner time, though."

The pair went into the kitchen, and Jesse went to the fridge. He reached past the various bottles of liquor and whiskey and wine and gin and vodka and rum, to finally get to the food. He grabbed a pack of bacon, 10 eggs and the stuff to make french toast. Finn began cooking the bacon and eggs while Jesse made the french toast.

Finn managed to drop his spatula, so he bent down to grab it. However, Jesse was behind him, so he basically thrust his ass right onto Jesse's crotch. Both were surprised. And they were even more surprised to find that Puck had got it on video.

"You two move around the kitchen like a married couple, y'know?"

"We were just trying to cook you lot breakfast. How do eggs, bacon and french toast sound?"

"Delicious." _Just like Jess. Totally delicious._

"We have a bit of time before the breakfast should be done, so I think we should put our costumes on and so our make up." Puck suggested.

"Honestly, Puck, it sounds like you're enjoying dressing up as a girl."

"No way!"

"Puck, you can tell us the truth, y'know."

"Ok, I do like it. Because I don't get why guys always have to act all, masculine, when girls get to choose if they wanna be like, a tomboy, or a girly girl. I just feel like, if I look like a girl, no one will expect me to constantly be tough."

"I get it, Puck. I'll tell you guys a secret, but you can't tell anyone else. I asked if I could take those dresses from Vocal Adrenalin because they were chucking them out, and I liked the idea of being able to put a dress on, in the privacy of my own room, of course, and let my guard down for a bit."

"Let's go put the costumes on!"

Jesse, Finn and Puck all grabbed their costumes and went in different rooms to put them on. Jesse hadn't actually put his costume on the day before, because they had told him that he could just save in for the actual performance. Puck was the first one to have gotten ready. Then, Finn came out. After about 5 minutes, Jesse came out wearing his costume. He also had a pink wig on and a cotton candy headband. He also had hot pink heels on, which weren't actually off the pile. The ones that were on the pile were pastel pink.

"You two look great. I have an awful lot of makeup in the garage. The garage and my closet are the only places that my mom doesn't go in, so I put all of the embarrassing stuff in there." _Shit, Jess looks so hot in that bikini! He has ABS and everything. And the shorts just make his ass look more perky and mouthwatering than before._

"Won't we have to go outside in our costumes to go in there?" Finn asked.

"We'll have to walk through a high school in our costumes in a few hours. Going outside on them is the least of our worries."

The trio walked out into the garden, and within 3 seconds, the neighbours were already staring at them through windows, but they just ignored the weird looks that people were giving them. Jesse unlocked the door to the garage, letting them into what looked like a dance studio, mixed with a dressing room. It was obvious that Jesse's mom had left him to decorate the room how he wanted. Jesse led them over to a dressing table with 3 chairs around it. 

"Finn, should I do your makeup first?"


	4. Chapter 4

Finn sat down in the chair and swivelled it around so that he was facing Jesse. Jesse grabbed a giant cosmetics case from underneath the table. He opened it up to display all of the various brands of makeup. He grabbed a bottle of foundation and grabbed Finn's hand tested it to see if it was the correct shade. When he was satisfied with the colour, he put it to one side, before pulling out some primer. He massaged it into Finn's face, before grabbing some concealer of the same shade as the foundation and applying that. He applied the foundation on top, and then he added a small bit of blush. He grabbed some fake eyelashes and applied them to his eyes, and leaving them to dry. While they dried, he began plucking Finn's eyebrows. Then, he filled them in using an eyebrow pencil. Once he was sure the glue from the fake lashes had dried, he added a coat of eye primer to Finn's eyelid. Then, he applied a mix of purple and pink eyeshadow. He finished off the eyes with some purple glitter. Then, he coated Finn's lips with a vibrant purple, matte lip paint. Before the look could be finished, Jesse stuck some cheap fake nails on, that was decorated with various purple candies and lollipops. 

When Finn looked in the mirror, he was pleasantly shocked by how good he actually looked.

"I... Wow! Thanks, Jess."

"What's with the new nickname?" Puck asked.

"He accidentally called me Jess last night, and I like it."

Then, it was Puck's turn. Jesse did the same to Puck as he did to Finn, except Puck had blue as his main colour instead of purple. Jesse also did his own makeup, his main colour being hot pink.

"Should we go and wake everyone up?"

"I guess so."

They all walked into Jesse's room, to find that everyone was still asleep. Jesse took off the heels so that they wouldn't hear him, and tiptoed over to the karaoke machine. He handed Puck and Finn a microphone each and played California Gurls. Let's just say that everyone was shocked to see the 3 most manly members of the glee club singing Katy Perry, dressed up like Katy Perry.

Everyone ate the breakfast speedily so that they would have enough time to have their makeup done. They all decided that they would walk to school, seen as Jesse didn't live too far away. A lot of people looked at them funny as they were walking to school. And one or two older women nearly fell over, staring at Jesse in shock. Jesse had built a reputation in the neighbourhood as being the sporty boy who would end up with a football scholarship and have a hot girl on his arm at all times. However, it was the complete opposite. He was the theatre nerd whose ultimate dream was to get into NYADA and be in a Broadway show and would end up having some hot guy on his arm at all times. When they entered the halls of McKinley high, they made quite a lot of people gasp, and one girl fainted. Everyone stared at them as they walked through the halls to the choir room.


	5. Chapter 5

Once everyone had arrived in the choir room, the groups split up for their last chance to practice before performing. The boys stayed in the choir room, while the girls went into the auditorium. The boys stacked up all of the chairs up in the corner, before getting into position for the performance. The choreography wasn't too hard so that Finn could catch up with it. All they really had to do was skip around the stage and smile at each other. Hopefully, no one would twist their ankles in the high heels. 

After about 10 minutes of practising their dances, they were all called into the auditorium. The girls all had leather jackets and white shirts on. They obviously weren't as enthusiastic about the competition as the boys. The boys all looked overdressed. Mr Schue had only seen the girls' outfits up until this point, and he was shocked to see what the boys were wearing. He thought that the boys would just wear pink shirts and say that they looked like girls, but they had gone all out. They actually looked good!

The girls performed first, singing Baby by Justin Bieber, and looking like they really weren't enjoying it. They weren't singing that well, and it looked like they hadn't even attempted to learn the songs, seen as Tina got the words wrong twice. Mr Schue was very disappointed by their lack of effort. He thought that it would be the opposite. 

The boys clapped for them, but it was more because they felt sorry for them, seen as they thought the boys wouldn't put in any effort, so they didn't. The boys made their way backstage and the music began. The boys walked out, one by one, singing their lines. Puck got quite excited and strayed from the routine a few times, but it looked good because it was meant to look unorganised. 

Once they had finished the performance, they sat down on the edge of the stage and waited for Mr Schue to tell them which group was better. It was obvious that the boys were going to win, but they still felt a little nervous. Jesse could feel that Finn was nervous, so he grabbed hold of his hand and whispered, "The girls will never win, Finn."

"Thanks, Jess."

"Ok, I've made a decision. I'm sure you can understand why it didn't take too long for me to decide which one of you was better. Girls, I'm really disappointed in you all. The boys have obviously taken time at Jesse's house to practise and make it perfect. And the addition of the outfits into this, just made it perfect. It takes a lot of confidence to come into school wearing that. I'm especially proud of you, Puck and Finn, because I wouldn't have put you as being the type of guys to wear dresses to school without being embarrassed."

"So, we've won!"

"Let's celebrate!"


End file.
